1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to milling and grinding devices, particularly to a milling and grinding device to machine a hole in a workpiece and a machining method using the milling and grinding device.
2. Description of Related Art
When machining a workpiece, an internal grinding machine or a milling machining is used. The grinding machine can machine holes with high precision, but has low efficiency. The milling machining can efficiently machine the inner hole, but accuracy is low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.